Dungeons
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Light slash and fluff. One night after detention, Draco finds a crying Harry Potter alone in the dungeons.


_Bitch_, Draco thought tiredly. _You don't keep detention going til bloody 11 at night. _He had double potions first thing tomorrow, and quidditch practice in the afternoon. He felt exhausted. He rubbed his eyes as he turned a corner, and then slowed to a halt. Listening. He had been dimly aware that he could hear something, and now that something was right in front of him. Someone sitting on the floor, muffling their sobs.

Draco edged nearer, unable to believe his eyes. "_Potter_?" He whispered.

The dark haired boy didn't move.

Draco also remained immobile for a moment. He supposed he should think of this as one of the best things that could happen to him all year, but..well. He didn't like it, if he was honest with himself. He attempted to muster up an insult, but the jeer died in his throat. As he looked down at Harry he experienced an uneasy mix of compassion and contempt. He could pick on him and fight him and drive him absolutely crazy but he never wanted to _hurt_ him, not like this. He swallowed.

"Potter, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

He didn't look up.

Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably. He had to do _something_, even if it was just teasing. That somehow seemed kinder than just walking away. He couldn't just leave him here, crying on the floor in the dungeons in the middle of the night. "Look, go to your friends. Or Dumbledore. Go on."

Harry gave a tiny shake of his head, his hand pressed over his mouth.

Draco stared at him for another moment before coming to a decision. He glanced quickly up and down the hall, then lowered himself to Harry's level. Rather grudgingly, he held his arms out. Harry nestled into them at once, clinging to him. His breathing was shaky and his skin felt icy cold. Draco sighed a bit but kept hold of him and stroked his shoulders gently.

Comforting his worst enemy. God. His father would kill him if he knew. Draco shut his eyes and pushed the thought away, unconsciously clutching Harry closer. They stayed that way, leaning on one another. Harry had quietened down, and Draco felt soothed by the warmth of his body, the tickle of his hair. He realised how tired he was of fighting him all the time. How tired he was of just fighting. Finally, he disentangled himself gently and held the younger boy at arms length. Harry was looking at him anxiously.

"Well, what did you expect me to do, spit on you?" he said wearily. "Listen, I have to go to bed. You go too. I'm sure everything will be fine". He went to stand, but Harry held on to him.

"What? _I_ can't really help you, can I? Go talk to your friends."

"I can't."

It was the first time he'd spoken all night. His words sounded very choked. Draco softened a little. "Why?"

"Because.." Harry squirmed slightly, a faint blush beginning to form. "Because you're the one I...have to talk to."

It took a second for the penny to drop. "Oh god. Does that mean what I think it means?"

Harry ducked his head, blushing furiously now.

"It's all right. Really. I..." He shook his head, thinking better of it. "Everyone gets a weird crush at some point. It'll go away sooner or later. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"It's not a crush," Harry muttered.

"No? What is it then?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. Something..more."

"Well, whatever. Everyone goes through it. You'll get over it, trust me."

Harry looked in his eyes searchingly. "Have you ever liked me?"

"No."

He went on looking at him.

"No. _No._ Well. Maybe once when, I.. I think I'll go before things get awkward- "

"When?"

"Never _mind_. Will you let go- "

"_When_?"

"About 3 years ago, all right? Just..for a few months or so." He paused. "Come on, you're tired. Let's go."

"I wish you'd told me."

"It was ages ago. It doesn't matter." He looked up a moment later and pulled Harry in for another hug. "_Don't_."

Harry leaned against him weakly, wiping his eyes.

"We can't. You know we can't." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair before getting up. "I'm sorry," he said helplessly before backing away, leaving him there.

* * *

First fic since November! *dances* My excuse for it not flowing as well as I wanted it to. Oh well, I may edit it some time and make it better. Til then, ciao and thanks for reading xx


End file.
